


Time

by Lotl101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotl101/pseuds/Lotl101
Summary: a poem
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Time

Smilingly, Slyly  
Cloyingly, quietly  
It entreats me  
One step is all it takes!  
One Step!

And yet, the future  
Stands beckoning  
So far  
I can barely   
R e a c h


End file.
